TSD 2 Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Oh dear. We've gotten to the point where I have to start abbreviating the titles. Anyway, if you're already familiar with my work, you'll know that the "Phantasm" stories are "uncut" versions of otherwise K  stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ZUN except for the ones that aren't.

Kogasa: This morning's announcement not surprising enough for you? Then how about this?

The Scarlet Devil 2 ~ Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Chapter 1

_My name is Rin Kaenbyou, but you can call me Orin. I'm among the many pets owned by Satori Komeiji, as is my closest friend, Utsuho Reiuji—Okuu for short. Lately, though, Okuu and I have been growing apart—ever since she met that vampire, Flandre Scarlet. Mistress Satori seems to think that Flandre has been a positive influence on Okuu, and while I guess I can't _really _disagree, it's still painful. At least Koishi-san understands me…_

My back arched as I leaned into Koishi's petting. It's amazing how often things that feel nice when in cat form feel just as good, if not better, when in human form. Of course, there were plenty of things that would be difficult, if not impossible, for Koishi to do with me if I were in cat form, and it would be even harder for me to respond in kind (although she says she likes the feeling of my little cat paws massaging her breasts and actually prefers it to my human hands—I guess I understand how soft they are, but I'm always afraid that I'll get too caught up in the moment and accidentally let my claws out). So here I was, looking humanoid aside from the ears and tails but still purring like a kitten and doing just as much head-nuzzling. Sometimes it's just best to let the feline instincts run free.

I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical the first time that Koishi came on to me. I'd always trusted her as someone I could go to when I needed to talk about something (there was no "talking" with Satori, because she knew everything you were going to say before you said it), but I'd never thought of her as anything more—and besides, she was the mistress's sister. I had expressed concerns about this—namely, that there was no way such a relationship could be kept secret from Satori—but Koishi assured me that Satori had already seen her intentions and had expressed, if not necessarily approval, a willingness to keep out of it and let it play out as it may. And it…certainly did. Oh, did it ever. It felt really good, too. But today, my heart just wasn't in it, and Koishi noticed it.

"What's wrong, Orin-chan? You seem distant."

"It's…nothing."

"It's Okuu, isn't it? You're still hung up about her relationship with Flandre-san."

"That's…that's none of my concern. Okuu can have other friends if she wants to."

"But you're worried that it might not just be another friend."

"That? I don't see it. Besides, why wouldn't I want her to be happy?"

"Because Okuu is the one you love the most, right? And you feel jealous."

"Th-that's…" Patently ridiculous is what it is; I've got a lover right here, don't I? "Perhaps I should go. Spend some time alone or something." Koishi understood what I wanted, and we parted ways.

Satori and Utsuho were just about to leave when I arrived back home—headed for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, no doubt. "Hey, Orin! I was just about to head out to see Flan-chan! You wanna come along?"

"…Me?"

"Yeah! You're my best friend; I'm sure you and Flan-chan would be great friends as well."

"…Well, if I wouldn't be imposing…thank you. I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"You…brought along an extra guest," Remilia Scarlet said, surprised.<p>

"Okuu invited her along. Figures that since she and Orin are great friends and she and Flandre are great friends, Orin and Flandre should make great friends, too."

"Is she…"

"Okuu is very…innocent."

"Flan-chan was like that too for awhile, or so I thought. It may have just been an act." I wanted to hear more of Satori and Remilia's conversation, but Okuu was pulling me along, bringing me towards Flandre's room.

This was my first trip to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and I was amazed at how big it was. It didn't seem possible, looking at it from the outside, that it could be this big. Finally, we got to Flandre's room. "Okuu-chaaaa~" Flandre trailed off. "You brought a friend along?"

"Uh-huh! This is Orin, and she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I'm sure we'll all have a great time together."

"O-okay…" Flandre was clearly disappointed, confirming my suspicions that Flandre, at the very least, seemed to see Utsuho as at least a potential girlfriend. This, too, seemed ridiculous—Okuu had the power of the sun, and Flandre was a vampire. The two couldn't be bigger opposites. And yet, that childish enthusiasm that I found so refreshing in Utsuho was also present in Flandre, and it was undeniable how Flandre seemed drawn to Utsuho, even when "playing" highly dangerous games involving danmaku (naturally she was all too happy to try to blow me up). And for some reason, I couldn't really get angry at Flandre for attacking me—couldn't really blame Utsuho if she were in love with the vampire. She had a certain "charisma"—a certain strength of character as well as a graceful…beauty? She saw me as a rival and got defensive; I can understand that. Though personally, I think she's got the upper hand right now anyway. She seems to hold more of Utsuho's heart, and she's definitely very cute…

Wait, _what?_ Which one am I supposed to be jealous of, Flandre or Utsuho? Because that last internal monologue sounded more like the latter. Well, regardless of whom it is I'm trying to impress, I definitely need to step up my game. Just wait and see…I won't give up so easily.

* * *

><p>CCX: Well, <em>I<em> think you're plenty beautiful, Orin. Twin braids, red hair…it's actually kind of odd that Orin isn't higher up my list of favorite characters.

Kogasa: So, yeah, I definitely think you gave the readers more than their fair share of surprises. An Orin/Koishi relationship and a very uncertain Orin/Utsuho/Flandre love triangle…

CCX: Only question is, how will we come up with enough narrators?

Kogasa: You'll manage! Besides, you can reuse the ones that you've already used in _The Scarlet Devil_, right?

CCX: Good point. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 6

The Scarlet Devil 2 Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ZUN except for the ones that don't.

Chapter 6

_My name is Michiru Kannazuki, though my friends just call me "Mika". My _girlfriend_ calls me "Kami", no matter how much I tell her not to, but…it's kind of sweet. She said she had something important she wanted to talk to me about…I'm a little worried. "We need to talk" is usually a prelude to a breakup…_

"What's the matter, Nitori-chan? You sounded so scared over the phone."

"Yeah…I guess I am. What I have to say is not going to be easy to believe, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up with me after I tell you this…but I can't leave you out of the loop any longer. We're… we're becoming too close for me to keep this a secret any longer."

"A… secret. That would make me want to break up with you."

"…Oh, no, it's nothing like what you're probably thinking! It's…probably nothing you ever thought possible."

"Just…just say it." I was starting to tear up. There's someone else, I just know it.

"This place… the shrine where Reimu-san and Sanae-san got married, where we first met; the mountain where we are right now, my home…and pretty much anywhere where we'd been together for an extended period of time, simply out of necessity…it's not the world you know. This is the land of Gensokyo, where things that are no longer believed in end up, like mythical creatures and forgotten gods. Sanae-san ended up coming here because of a lack of faith in the goddesses of her shrine; they moved the entire thing here. _That's_ where she went when she disappeared; not just some other country. And…I'm one of those mythical creatures. That's why I had to arrange for pockets of Gensokyo to cover the mundane world whenever I visited you; if I stayed in your world for too long, I'd start to revert to my monstrous appearance."

"…You're right. I don't believe you. What is this really about?"

"I'm not lying. Come walk with me, and see some of the other species that live here. Maybe get reacquainted with some of the people you met at Sanae-san's wedding, when they're _not_ disguising their less human features. Right now you're in kappa territory, and as you can tell our humanoid forms don't have any visible monstrous features, but we're not too far from where the tengu live."

"You're telling me that kappa and tengu are real." Nitori nodded. "Oh, my…you're not lying."

"No…wait, there shouldn't be tengu here…OH SHIT THAT'S NOT A TENGU! G-Get down, Kami-chan!" Suddenly Nitori's backpack started…I don't even know. It was more science fiction than classic mythology; it was like it was creating a force field or something. But against what?

"So then what is it?"

"Her name's Utsuho Reiuji. She's a hell raven…I don't know what she's doing here."

"And if she finds us?"

"Oh, no, she's really not that nasty. Well, okay, maybe she's kind of nasty, but I'm more worried about the, ahem, 'fallout'." She chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"…That I meant that literally. This shield is to protect us against radiation."

"…What."

"I'm worried. What would she be doing here?"

"You already asked that."

"Having some trouble? Surely you haven't forgotten what's at the top of Youkai Mountain…and what's at the foot of it."

"Gah! Yukari-sama!" A somewhat familiar older woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and then we were suddenly at the Hakurei Shrine. "Hmm…yes, she's right, the Nuclear Furnace does open up to the top of Youkai Mountain, because that's where the Moriya Shrine was before Sanae-san hooked up with Reimu-san. I even worked on building it. But at the foot…the Misty Lake? Why would she be heading there?"

"Scarlet Devil Mansion," replied a voice I did recognize. "What brings you here, Nitori-san?"

"Yukari-sama just sort of gapped us in," Nitori replied.

"'Us'? …Kannazuki-san."

"Hello again, Ko—Hakurei-san. So then, there's no denying that this is not the world we came from."

"People of our world aren't supposed to know of Gensokyo. I guess Nitori-san filled you in."

"I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Strange creatures like that hell raven…oh, and there's a girl with horns. Wait…she was at your wedding, wasn't she? Without the horns."

"Yeah, that's Suika. She kind of just moved in here awhile back and started mooching off of Rei-chan. She's an oni. And, well…"

"…Yeah. Nitori told me that she's a monster too. She doesn't have any monstrous features, though."

"No, you're right, she doesn't. The closest thing she has to resembling her youkai form is that backpack that looks like a shell."

"That's…not exactly true," Nitori said. "I said we don't have any _visible_ monstrous features—well, ones that would be normally visible. But like I said…I'm a kappa." It had never really occurred to me that I had never seen Nitori not wearing a hat, but it suddenly became obvious as she removed it and leaned down, parting her hair with her hands. Just like the kappa of legend, there was a large hole in the top of her head. (CCX: Again, there is absolutely nothing in canon to contradict this, therefore it shall be so within this story.) "Not so cute now, am I?"

"Hmm… I wonder. On television, whenever a character is mostly human-looking with some non-human feature, said feature is especially sensitive to touch. Would you happen to have this trait as well, Nitori-chan?"

"Eh~! Ah, Kami-chan, stop that! Aaah…" She pulled my finger out of the hole with surprising force. "Yes, it's very sensitive…but not 'ecchi' sensitive. Just…painful sensitive."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Just never do that again." She covered her head again.

"So if I remember the legends correctly, kappa can't lean over or the water in their heads will run out and they'll be powerless. Does that restriction apply to you?" She nodded. "That must make things awfully difficult at times. Like, you know…in bed."

"…What are you saying?"

"That I still love you, Nitori-chan, even if you're not human. And that if you'll still have me, I'm willing to take our relationship to the next level. I…I guess this is why you'd been so distant lately."

"Had I been?"

"It seemed that way. I thought I was just trying to move things along too quickly, but…it seems that you had a good reason for wanting to keep me at a distance. Or at least, you thought you did." I embraced her and gave her a long, deep kiss. "You were wrong."

"Yeah…I guess I was."

"Hey, Sanae-chan! Oh, you have guests, ze… Um. I'll… just… come back later."

"Hey, Marisa-san. Don't feel the need to leave because of me; in case you haven't noticed, my love life is actually finally going well."

"Oh. Yeah, of course it is. I'm so happy for you, Nitori-chan."

"Was there…something between you two?" I asked.

"Like a relationship? No, I've never been more than a friend to Marisa-san…"

"Then that awkwardness…"

"…Yeah. I kind of had a crush on her for awhile, but… that's all in the past. I have you now, Kami-chan."

"Besides, I'm married."

"That too."

"Dare I ask…?"

"She's just an ordinary human magician. Like I said, there are plenty of humans here too. Perhaps I should take you on a tour…the natural way."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to Yukari-sama whisking us away again, wherever she may be."

"You still haven't answered my question, you know."

"Which one?"

"About how that hole is going to affect our…sex life."

Nitori smiled. "You'll find out."

* * *

><p>"Now, the first area of interest I should show you, providing I'm allowed to actually find it, should probably be the Human Village."<p>

"_Allowed_ to find it?" I asked.

"Gensokyo has some people with very improbable abilities. One of them guards the Human Village, protecting it from youkai by making it literally disappear from history whenever they get too close."

"…from _history?_"

"Yes. But right now…I have no idea where we are. We're either hopelessly lost, or we're already there."

"Well, there are definitely a lot of people around…and they all look like they're human, so…I think it's the latter." For some reason this made Nitori rather nervous. "Calm down, Nitori-chan. This place is _safe_, right?"

"Not as safe as it usually is," someone replied. "We've still got enough strong fighters here that we can ward off some weaker demons if they were to attack, but if something strong were to decide to attack us…"

"Did something happen to Keine-sensei?" Nitori asked. (CCX: Remember, the title "sensei" is given to professionals. Even though Nitori isn't actually one of Keine's students, she still warrants the title from her out of respect.)

"Uh… No, nothing. Ms. Keine is still in perfect health."

"That's good to hear." Once we were out of earshot of any other humans—did I really just specify that? I'm adapting to this far too well—Nitori told me, "That's the second time today where I've felt like I'm out of the loop somehow. I'm supposed to be guiding you, but I can barely guide myself."

"What was the first?"

"When we encountered Utsuho-san. Sanae-san said that she was probably headed for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but I have no idea why that would be so and she didn't give me any extra explanation."

"It's a mansion, right? So that would make it someone's residence. She's probably visiting someone there."

"Maybe. And if Sanae-san felt that no explanation was needed, it's probably something that's already been spread around. Old news." Was that a note of disdain in my sweet Nitori's voice? I'd never heard her get condescending before; she was usually a regular shrinking violet.

"Something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I've never heard you talk like that. It sounded almost, I don't know, derisive."

"Yeah, well, we don't really read the local 'newspapers', if you can call them that."

"They're more like tabloids, are they? And who do you mean by 'we'?"

"What's a tabloid? And I mean the kappa. I mentioned before that you're unlikely to see a tengu in kappa territory; the reverse is also true. We don't get along. Sorry if I let my natural racial prejudices come out, Kami-chan."

"That's…fine." I guess the tengu controlled the local media. "A tabloid is something that purports to be a newspaper, but most of the stories are little more than gossip at best. Some of them deal in outright fiction, stuff that…" I stopped myself before saying "couldn't possibly be true", because a lot of those things were very much true here, "could only have been witnessed by someone who knew how to get to Gensokyo."

"Yeah, that sounds like the Bunbunmaru."

"There aren't _actually_ any half-man, half-bat creatures here, are there? One of the American tabloids had this fixation with one of them."

"You mean vampires?"

"No, not vampires. Wait, there are vampires here?"

"Yeah, the Scarlet sisters. They were at the wedding, though for obvious reasons their wings were concealed."

"…Wait, 'Scarlet'? Like that mansion?"

"Yeah. Now this makes even less sense."

"Why is that?"

"Utsuho-san is radioactive because she literally _ate a sun god_. Her powers would be deadly to vampires."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Is there any place around here we can go for a bite to eat, maybe something to drink?"

"How should I know? I've never been here, either. But I think this is where the woman who was working the reception is from, so there should be something." We searched around until we found a place called "Koko's". I didn't recognize the man who was behind the bar, but I did recognize one of the patrons. (CCX: Yes, Koharu has other employees. I could've sworn I'd given a name to one of them, but I couldn't find it anywhere.) "Keine-sensei…so this is what they meant when they said you were still in good health when I asked if something had happened to you."

"Huh? Nitori-san? You shouldn't be here…"

"Had to show my girlfriend around Gensokyo. This was the first place on our list, since she's a human."

"Your girlfriend is from the other world?"

"Yeah. We met at Reimu-san and Sanae-san's—"

"Don't say it!" Ah, now _there's_ the woman in question. "Sorry to interrupt you, but as you've no doubt noticed, Keine-chan's kind of been in a funk lately, and I think you were about to say something that would've made things worse."

"…If you say so."

* * *

><p>Next up we ended up at a place that Nitori called the Forest of Magic. "You were asking some questions earlier about how things ended up in Gensokyo? If there's anyone who can answer them—and <em>will<em>, since Yukari-sama might know more but she kind of just does whatever she wants—it's Rinnosuke-san." She led me into a building labeled "Kourindou".

"Ah…a lot of this stuff looks like it came from my world!"

"Yukari-sama's latest 'spiriting away' victim?"

"I wouldn't exactly use the word 'victim', though that is indeed how Kami-chan got here. Rinnosuke Morichika, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Michiru Kannazuki. She's new here."

"I'm not actually a permanent resident," I said. "_Yet._ Are you saying you want me to be?"

"Uh… kinda?" She blushed, and I gave her a peck on the cheek. She's so cute… though it sounds like she was suggesting that if she stayed in my world for too long she'd start to look like the ugly kappa of legend? I can't picture my adorable girlfriend like that, even if she does have a hole in the top of her head… and a very _enchanting_ fondness for cucumbers. That was certainly something I'll never forget. In retrospect, that was another sign that could've pointed me towards the truth. There certainly had been enough clues that if I was looking at Nitori with an eye towards conspiracy, I probably would've been able to deduce that she was actually a kappa—but _why_ would I even consider something like that about my new girlfriend? I _wasn't_ a person who believed in the supernatural, and my self-esteem _isn't_ so low that I'd automatically think that I couldn't possibly end up with a girl this great and therefore there must be something suspicious about her. Besides, those prototypical fantasy girlfriends are usually more outgoing, not like my adorably shy little Nitori-chan.

"Well, we'll see if we can make that possible. It's not exactly easy to just uproot yourself from your prior life, though."

"O-of course not. Forget I said anything."

"I can't do that, Nitori-chan. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"R-really?"

"Really."

We passed two other people whom I vaguely remembered seeing at that wedding as we exited Kourindou. "Ah, welcome! I'm not used to seeing you come here in person…"

* * *

><p>"Normally I wouldn't have taken you through the Former Hell if I wanted to show you the Nuclear Furnace…but then again, normally I wouldn't have shown you the Nuclear Furnace. But since it's apparently empty right now and I'd rather finish our tour with Youkai Mountain and possibly even the Misty Lake, this is the best route to go through for now."<p>

"'Former Hell'? This place doesn't look so bad. Is that a store? It seems so out of place here."

"It gets more dangerous the deeper you go; I'm still wondering if this is a mistake. And there's no need for us to stop at this shop since," Nitori couldn't help but grin, "there's apparently a branch in your world as well."

"Um…the photographer at the wedding where we met, was she one of the natives?"

"…Yes."

"Oh. I'm guessing by your tone of voice that she was a tengu. I-I'm sorry, then; had I known, I wouldn't have bought those pictures. But I only bring this up because I figure that when you say that there's a branch in our world as well you're referring to that woman who was taking orders for dresses. Obviously I hadn't realized, well, I didn't even know about this world until today so of course I didn't realize that she was from here, but I know that she has been selling dresses and such in my world since then. …Would it be wrong of me to ask what her real form is?"

"Not at all, though based on her profession you might be able to guess it yourself."

"A demon that makes dresses? I'm not sure if I follow."

"Tsukigomo. Spider youkai. She makes her own silk for her creations."

"That's… I don't know what to say. The idea of someone who basically looks human, at least to me, creating silk like _that_, seems absolutely disgusting, but… I guess that's just how things are around here."

"Yeah. Watch your step; like I said, this place can be treacherous."

* * *

><p>"You actually work down here?"<p>

"Sometimes, yeah. Why?"

"It's kind of…hot, isn't it? Don't you need to stay cool and, um, hydrated?"

"Yeah, well, I just have to make sure to bring plenty of water. Wait, what are you doing?"

"I told you. It's too hot. I'm not dressed for these kind of conditions." Nitori had turned around just as I'd been removing my bra from underneath my half-unbuttoned blouse. I then removed my socks, putting my shoes back on afterwards because I still didn't want to walk around barefoot on this terrain, and also decided to take off my panties. "Can I store these in your backpack?"

"Yeah I'm suddenly feeling quite warm too let's hurry to someplace cooler," Nitori said quickly, turning bright red and nodding quickly in response to my question.

"Am I showing too much skin for you? If this bothers you, I can't imagine how you're going to deal with having sex with me."

"Th-th-that's different. Nobody's actually _here_ right now, but we're still in a public place… Anyway, we're here, so I guess we can get out of here pretty quickly now."

"…How do you suppose that?" I looked up at a very distant point of light. Did this go all the way to the peak of the mountain?

"It's a straight path to the former site of the Moriya Shrine from here. Come on…" She suddenly put her hand to her face. "I'm such an idiot… Well, it could've been worse. I could've tried taking you here _from_ the top."

"Okay, let's just be clear: You're saying that the path from here to Youkai Mountain is _straight up?_"

"Yeah…it's not really an issue because most native Gensokyans, even those without wings, can fly. Most demon wings are largely ornamental. Marisa-san's broomstick is just for show, too." I had noticed that the "ordinary human magician" I'd met earlier looked very much like a stereotypical witch, in stark contrast with the stereotype-defying people I'd been meeting all day. "…Wait, that's it!" Nitori removed her ever-present backpack—her "shell", as it were. "I was worried that I'd have to try to carry you—not that I'd mind; I'm just not sure if I'm _capable_ of flying with two people. But I designed a jetpack into here! I didn't really think I'd ever need one, but it was a thing I could do so I did it because it was fun."

"You designed a jetpack?" Her backpack was now on my back and she was fiddling with it.

"Yep. If you encounter anything that looks more technological than magical but is still undeniably Gensokyan in origin, it was probably made by a kappa. Don't worry; I tested it out, and I'm pretty sure it works. But I'll hold your hand the whole time just in case."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go ahead of you so you can catch me if I fall?" I teased.

"No that will be perfectly fine I think I'd rather be right beside you!"

"Of course you would."

* * *

><p>Our tour ended with Youkai Mountain, ending up at the river which Nitori called home. "As to your earlier question, kappa are amphibious, so we usually sleep underwater. But we don't really have to be fully submerged, as long as we don't go empty. Um…since you're kind of still, uh, half-naked…perhaps you want to find out for yourself how that'll work? I-I hope you don't mind having to be on top the whole time…"<p>

"Why would I mind being on top?"

"N-no reason. I just was worried that, you know, you might want some variety…" And then she was undressing.

I was kind of expecting I'd end up on top; the idea of Nitori taking a dominant position seemed foreign to me, although I've heard that often the shy ones are actually really completely different once you get them into bed. So then when she said she didn't have to be _completely_ submerged…ah. She laid down in a shallow "bed" of water, enough to _almost_ completely cover her, but still leaving something above the surface for her non-amphibious girlfriend. "That's still not going to be terribly convenient… You pretty much just have to lay there and let me do all the work." I got down low, on top of her face, as I finished removing my blouse. Of course, it wasn't any fun squatting over her with a skirt and no panties when she couldn't do anything about it. "There's got to be some easier way…"

"Other than doing it standing up?"

"Maybe if we did it on an incline…or, I don't know, somehow supplied you with more water. Isn't there some way you can just plug it up so the water doesn't run out?"

"Too painful, remember? I guess…maybe under a waterfall or something, but that would cause a lot of the same problems as actually being underwater would." She carefully sat up, pouring some water into her head to replace what had managed to run out as she did so. "Although I think you're exaggerating the issue. It's not like I'm going to die right away if all of the water runs out; _maybe_ if I was deprived of water for a long time I'd die, but just running out? I'd probably just grow really weak and maybe faint. Which, if we're doing it in water that's deep enough, would end up refilling me. So please… don't hold back on my account."

I'm not sure I could have if I tried. She looked so beautiful, half-submerged in the water reflecting the setting sun, her petite breasts bared, her hair down rather than in its usual pigtails. I sat, or perhaps laid, down on top of her, hands caressing those slight curves, and I saw that cute blush return to her face as she reacted to my touch, her arms around me, hands creeping under the waist of my skirt. I would definitely have to stay the night, or else find something else to wear; there was no way that this skirt wasn't going to end up drenched. Less than 12 hours ago, I was worried that Nitori wanted to break up with me, and now I find myself wishing I could breathe underwater so I can get even closer to her. There was something about having sex in the water that was…I don't want to say "calming" because things were anything but calm at the moment, but maybe "soothing" would be an appropriate word. Or was it just that Nitori looked more comfortable than ever? Her head tilted back in ecstasy, and I quickly helped lower her back into the water. She was happier than I'd ever seen her, and by extension, I was happier than I'd ever been when I'd been with her. I drank a little of the water as I kissed her—a little water wouldn't hurt me; it's actually quite vital, and this water was incredibly pure and refreshing—and I felt her body bucking beneath mine. I held my mouth at the ready to receive her breasts as they broke the surface of the water, taking in her sweetness…and maybe a little bitterness? I really shouldn't be surprised that she tastes like cucumbers, since they're clearly her favorite food. Hmm…if this is where she lives, I'm sure there's some of those vegetables around here… "I just got an idea. Where do you keep your food?"

"Huh? I'll show you, but…now? Seriously?"

"Oh, it's not for eating. _Yet._ You can eat it afterwards if you want to…though it might be a little sticky."

She showed me to the food, and I picked out a cucumber that was slender enough to comfortably fit inside us. "Wait, what are you going to do with that cucumber?"

"Don't worry. Like I said, there's no reason why you wouldn't be able to consume it afterwards. Now lay back down." Nitori nervously did so, and I carefully inserted the cucumber into her and then equally carefully lowered myself onto it. "Ah…I picked one out based on diameter because I didn't want it to be too wide, but I think this one's too long…our bodies aren't anywhere near each other."

"Mi-Mi-Michiru…"

"You've never done this before? Seriously?"

Nitori shook her head. "Cucumbers are not to be debased like that. Besides, kappa make all of the best toys, remember?"

"…Hey. You called me by my real name."

"Yeah, I did… you always said that you were embarrassed by the nickname I'd given you."

"Well, being called a goddess is kind of embarrassing, but it's also kind of sweet…although, now that I know that there are actual goddesses here, it's even more flattering than it was before. Here, I'll rinse the cucumber off, and now it's not debased. It was just a thought; I guess we'll skip that."

"Well, like I said…we kappa make all of the best toys. Catch my drift?" And suddenly I found myself seeing something that I knew all too well, having shared them with two previous girlfriends. A two-sided vibrator. "I just hope this one works as well as my usual one does. It's not like I've ever had anyone to share one with, you know?"

"Well, you've got someone now." We got into position and switched it on.

…Whoa.

**WHOA.**

_**Wh**_—wait, where'd it go?

"What's wrong?"

"It's too powerful. It's not supposed to do that. Also it was overheating."

"It…wasn't supposed to be warm like that?"

"It was supposed to be _warm_. Not that hot. With how fast that thing was moving, I was afraid it was going to blow up, and that would be disastrous."

"…_blow up?_"

"Well, that's just the worst-case scenario. But making someone's genitals explode is not generally viewed as a proper form of courtship, so I'd like to avoid that."

I laughed. "You're right. That would be bad. Maybe we should stick with the tried and true standbys."

"Which are?"

"These," I replied, and inserted two fingers into the box of the kappa of my dreams.

* * *

><p>CCX: Well, that was…enlightening. In case you'd forgotten, Michiru was first mentioned by name just under a year ago, in Chapter 17 of <em>The Adventures of Team 9 Catering<em>, and then completely failed to make another appearance until now. Also, I find it amusing to see how the webcomics and such that I read end up influencing my writing; I'm pretty sure that the "talk really fast, kind of loud, and with no punctuation when you're flustered" thing was stolen from Jeph Jacques. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 7

The Scarlet Devil 2 Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Phantasm 7

CCX: And for the first time ever, the Phantasm version is _markedly_ different from the original. As in not even the same narrator. Enjoy!

_My name is Wriggle Nightbug. Up until recently, I worked with my friends running a business, but I felt it took away from time I could be spending with my girlfriend, and she's been overworked ever since she went into business for herself, so now I'm helping her out. Usually I'm pretty good about keeping our personal life out of the workplace, but sometimes circumstances just conspire to get you all hot under the collar…_

"Off from work today?" asked Reisen Udongein Inaba.

"Nope," I replied, explaining how Team 9 Catering was generally overstaffed anyway and Yamame was so busy working all by herself.

"I told her it might be a conflict of interest, seeing as how she's living with her boss now, but she told me to just think of it as a 'family business' even though at the moment we have no intentions of ever formally getting married," Yamame added.

"Eh, it's just that; a _formality_. We're a couple in every meaningful way, right?" I asked, giving her my best flirtations until she relented.

"Yes, I would certainly say that we are 'bound together'." Yamame gave it right back to me. Hopefully she'll actually follow through with that tonight.

"Ah, now there's an idea…" Tewi Inaba said.

"No," replied Reisen, picking the smaller rabbit up by her ears.

"Ow! Reisen!"

"You agreed not to tie me up anymore."

"…Okay." Reisen put Tewi down.

I opened my mouth to lament that Reisen wasn't a bondage fan, but Yamame cut me off. "Well, let's see how the dresses fit. Princess, let's get started on you first."

"You're not going to have my bridesmaids try on their dresses while we're working on me?" the moon princess asked. "I figure my dress will probably take the longest."

"Exactly why I wanted to get it taken care of first."

"I'd be more than happy to strip Rei-chan down," Tewi said.

"Yes, we know," Eirin said dryly. "But now's not the time or place for that."

Everyone worked together to dress Kaguya in her wedding gown—well, everyone except Tewi, whom to her credit at least didn't actively get in anyone's way or do anything else mischievous—and then, before the small rabbit even realized we were done, Reisen was upon her, picking her up by the sleeves of her dress. It was likely intentional that she didn't touch Tewi's skin, as judging by the way Tewi wiggled out of her dress and even took Reisen's skirt to the ground with her, they'd done this before. I couldn't help but be transfixed by the way they worked so quickly with each other. _"They're going to have a hard time stopping once they've finished undressing,"_ I thought, and I was right. I'd heard the phrase "fucking like rabbits" before, but I'd never known just how appropriate it was. Tewi's build was even more boyish than my own, and as the moon rabbit's breasts pressed down upon her shoulders and her hands played at Tewi's chest, I couldn't help but move my hand to my own chest. Mercifully, it was around this point that Eirin stepped in and reminded them that they were here to try on bridesmaid's gowns, not to have sex. "Although I wouldn't mind if you and Yama-chan were to compare notes," I quickly recovered, remembering her earlier discussion about tying Reisen up.

Yamame slapped me in the back of the head. Okay, I probably deserved that. "Well, Rei-chan doesn't let me tie her up anymore, so I don't think she'd approve," Tewi said. "And I probably wouldn't be able to give Yamame-san any pointers, since I'm so out of practice."

"And because your ropes couldn't possibly be as effective anyway," Yamame said.

That was true. Tewi, lacking Yamame's natural gifts, would have to use artificial means to tie Reisen up. Ropes could be _okay_—I think silk is actually a material used to make some ropes—but it still wouldn't be as smooth as Yamame's fresh silk, nor as sticky on my bare skin. "Wanna bet?" Tewi asked.

I had to speak up. "N-no…Yama-chan's right. Forget I said anything."

Reisen shuddered a bit, obviously only just now realizing exactly what our bondage entailed. Of course, she was wearing the dress Yamame made, which flattered her curves quite well, so the action caused a pretty little shimmy that Tewi was quick to comment on. "Looking nice, Rei-chan. Shame we can't see more of your breasts, though."

"Well, bridesmaids' gowns have to be uniform. If we display my chest, we'd have to display your tiny chest as well." A low blow; without even realizing it, I again ended up with my hands over my chest.

"…I guess you're right. I'll be sure to have you out of yours soon enough anyway."

"Tewi!" Eirin yelled, but Reisen just laughed it off. They obviously had a very healthy sex life, perhaps not entirely unlike our own…though of course, there would be plenty of people willing to argue the "healthy" part where Yamame and I were concerned. The foursome changed back into the clothes they'd worn in and left, leaving us with a hefty payday.

"So…time to close the shop up for a little while?" I asked.

"Wriggle-chan…"

"Seeing Reisen-san and Tewi-san just really got me in the mood. Didn't you feel it too?"

"Not really. And yeah, I noticed you having some trouble keeping your baser urges in check."

"Well, you know what you can do about _that_."

She sighed and locked up the shop. "Yeah, I do. Put you in timeout."

She didn't even give me time to get undressed first, wrapping me in a cocoon of silk and hanging me from the ceiling. "Ah, Yama-chan…"

"Don't you 'Ah, Yama-chan' me!" she said, her expression one of playfulness rather than real anger as she continued to intermittently trail silk over my body. "You've been a very naughty girl." She didn't seem to be webbing me up very tightly, though…way too much skin exposed to the air. By design, of course, as she covered my bare thighs with bites. I shuddered at her touch. "…Wriggle-chan, you know, it's not as much fun if you don't fight it."

"Sorry, Yama-chan. I just…you know I enjoy this too much."

"I know, which is why I have to torment you with pleasure."

Most of my clothes were made by Yamame anyway, which meant she could easily mend them after she tore them off of me, and she tore my shirt open, then made a strengthened cord and lashed my bare stomach. What, don't lie to me, Yama-chan; this isn't pleasure. I squirmed the way she wanted me to as she whipped me. "Ah, Yama-chan!"

"You like that, don't you? You wanna get whipped?"

I tried to say no, but found myself gagged. Luckily I could still focus my powers, and I got some help chewing through the cords. "Bite me," I said, though it was an invitation rather than the exclamation of defiance that it was made to sound like.

She complied, removing my bra—not that I really _needed_ one, of course, being completely flat—and biting my nipples. I writhed about, enhancing the experience for both of us. Like a fly in a spider's web…

…The first time I'd ever been webbed up by Yamame, it _was_ as a (fire)fly and a spider. I was…a bit scared, but I didn't want to show my fear, so I started acting as though that was her way of flirting. It caught her off guard, and she eventually let me go. After that, it became a game to us, her being the predator, me the prey. I was never in any danger of being eaten, after that first time. Eaten _out_, on the other hand…

As our love grew, Yamame started to grow reluctant to treat me that way, but I demanded it. I liked, no, _loved_ being the fly in her web, helpless and subject to her every whim. And she had a way of giving me every bit of what I wanted. Maybe that's why I really left Team 9 Catering. While my friends there had some idea of how kinky my sex life with Yamame was, anyone else who saw me in that setting, alongside those people, would think me to be the strong independent type, quick to point out others' flaws. Though ever since her arrival, Kuroi overshadowed me, no pun intended, as the snarker of the group, so I suppose it wouldn't be quite as obvious now as it would've been when we first started. Regardless, no one would peg me for the submissive that I am, eager to be tied up and left at the mercy of a partner whom I trust unconditionally in spite of the natural order of things suggesting that she should sooner be eating me than eating me out. Speaking of which, isn't it about time…

…Oh.

…Oh my.

Yamame, you devil.

_Now_, when she _knows_ that it's only a matter of time before I come, _now_ is when she finally gets around to wrapping up my lower half nice and tight, so that it's completely covered. Pinning my arms back so I can't fight it, gently trailing the silk over my tender breasts. I was immobile, I was in ecstasy, I was Yamame's and hers alone.

"Oh, I think I hear a customer. I'm gonna go take care of this, okay?" Torture. She still finds new and innovative ways to torture me. I wouldn't have it any other way, of course, but…that was really sinister, leaving me up here in a cocoon, trapped in a puddle of my own cum, my still-wet breasts exposed to the cool cave breezes. I called out to her, and she responded by gagging me again.

Maybe I _should_ ask her to marry me. We've more or less been dating for close to as long as the couples who have recently gotten or are getting married. Not that it would really change anything. Nah, I'm fine as I am. You know, hanging from the ceiling of a cave wrapped in silk, with bare breasts being chilled by the winds, stewing in my cum-stained panties with my legs squeezed together. No place else I'd rather be, right?

I'd just managed to get myself free when Yamame returned. "Was I up there longer than I thought?" I asked.

"If by that you mean are we closed for the day, no. Just on break again; was going to cut you down if you hadn't gotten down already. Did you have fun up there?"

I nodded. "I could use a shower, though."

"I figured as much. I'll be sure to scrub you down _very_ well."

I kissed her. "You're the best, Yama-chan."

She responded by pulling off my shorts and panties and scooping me up in her arms. "No, you are. I love you, Wriggle-chan."

"I love you too." Before long, my beautiful blonde spider girl and I were blissfully naked and my sticky private regions were being feverishly cleansed. I could barely stand, it was so pleasurable. "You'll let me clean you too, right?"

"Of course, Wriggle-chan. What are lovers for?"

* * *

><p>CCX: God, those two make for some nice kinky lemons. For an especially short one-shot, "Fireflies" sure has borne fruit… Delicious fruit of the citrus family. Yummy. This is Cyberchao X, signing off.<p> 


	4. Chapter 12

The Scarlet Devil 2 Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Chapter 12

"Make me a way to overcome my weakness to the sun." This wasn't a question, it was a demand. From someone who could easily blow my head off.

"I'll do everything I can. Not sure if I can pull something like that off, though. You might have better luck at the Hakurei Shrine."

"You think Reimu-san can help me?"

"I was thinking more about the fact that Sanae-san's ability involves working miracles. Why do you suddenly want this, anyway? You and your sister have ways of getting about in daylight already."

"Because it's not about the sun itself. Rather, it's about a certain special someone with sun-based powers…right?"

"Kami-chan?"

"Yeah, exactly," Flandre replied. "How did you know, um…I'm sorry, I don't think I know you."

"No, we've never met, but based on your conversation, it's obvious that you're one of the vampires who live in the mansion at the foot of the mountain. I'm Kannazuki Michiru."

"Pleased to meet you, Michiru-san. I'm Flandre Scarlet."

_My name is Nitori Kawashiro. I'm a kappa, skilled in creating new technology…and horribly unskilled in social situations. Somehow I've gotten involved in a situation far above my head…and I'm powerless to say no._

"I'm still not sure how you figured out her problem," I said.

"When you were giving me the tour of Gensokyo, we saw that hell raven headed down the mountain, and learned that she was probably headed to that Scarlet Devil Mansion, which confused you because her sun powers would be dangerous to its residents. And then there was that thing recently where the sun got super-bright at a time it shouldn't have been out at all, and now here's a vampire who wants to be able to withstand sunlight. Seems like these events should be related, and I suspect that love is involved."

"You're really smart, Michiru-san. Yeah, Okuu-chan was re—was closely involved with that. And even though she didn't mean to, she—well, not really, but it was controlling her body—ended up hurting me. And even though it wasn't her fault, she's afraid that she might end up hurting me again, so…she broke up with me."

"It'll be okay, Flandre-san." The rumors that had been going around about Flandre for the longest time suggested that she was downright psychotic and mentally unstable, and there was little evidence to contradict this, but lately it's starting to come out that this may have been inaccurate and that it would be more accurate to call her "childish"—which with her level of power would be just as destructive, given that young children often throw temper tantrums when they don't get their way. "You'll find someone else."

"Nitori-chan! You can be so insensitive!"

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Can't you see that they both still love each other? That's what makes this so painful. Reiuji-san dumped her not because she didn't love her, but rather because she _did_. So I think you should do everything you can to help her."

"That's easier said than done."

"Yes, well, I thought you _should_ understand her plight."

"…What do you mean by that?"

"I seem to remember you trying to push me away when you thought I'd dump you if I found out you weren't human, that we were from two separate worlds."

Damnit. She had me there. It would be hard enough to say no when Michiru clearly wanted me to say yes, but by invoking my hesitance to reveal my true nature to her, I really was bound to try to help Flandre. "I…did do that, didn't I?" I moved a little closer to her and pretended to tear up.

"It's okay. It's not like I loved you any less once you told me the truth." As expected, she was quick to try to "comfort" me.

"Okay, thanks…it _is_ still daytime, so I'll just head home now and you can just stop by the mansion when it's done; I'll tell both gatekeepers that it's okay to let you in."

Flandre left, and Michiru slapped me in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"…Seriously, Nitori, as much as I love you, you seriously need to work on your social graces. I can't believe I let you trick me into making out with you in front of a heartbroken girl like that."

"…So you saw through it."

"Yeah, but you were so inviting, and _so_ cute." I blushed. "Yeah, like that." She engaged me again.

"I thought…"

"It was rude to start something when there were other people around, especially those who are having relationship problems. But we're alone now." Already I'd found my hands starting to creep under her blouse when she removed it, before tugging my dress up over my head. I had to hand it to Kami-chan; she worked quickly. I kicked my shoes off, feeling as though they were out of place being stripped to my underwear, and unhooked her bra, revealing the firm, perky breasts. Kami-chan was somewhat busty by Gensokyan standards, which is to say, somewhere between a B-cup and a C-cup. Life in Gensokyo had been agreeing with her; she seemed even more beautiful since she moved here full-time than she'd been when I first met her. Probably moe fields at work. Her long, dark hair had grown lighter, and though it wouldn't _totally_ look unnatural in her own world, it was starting to gain a slightly pinkish-purplish tint.

Beginning to rub the bared mounds, I said, "I'm so glad I found you…and that you would actually have me. How did I end up with such a beautiful girl?"

"Mm…Nitori. You're really quite pretty yourself, you know? And _I'm_ the lucky one. Every girl dreams of being whisked away to a fantastic land by a charming prince—or princess—"

"But I'm not royalty; I'm just a commoner…"

"—and I _sort of_ actually got that. Yes, you are indeed 'just a commoner', but you're still _my_ Princess Charming, and this is certainly a magnificent place."

I shifted uncomfortably, a little unsure of what to do with this undue praise. A thought entered my head and I ran with it. She was clearly in the mood, so why not give her what she wants? I pushed her down and got on top of her, willing the water to stay still. I think she was a bit shocked that I took a dominant position, because she was completely quiet at first. That could be rectified, though. I ran my hands up and down her sides, caressing her every curve, running my kisses down from her mouth to her chest. She let out a couple of gasps, but it wasn't for long as I'd lost my focus.

"Nitori-chan…are you sure you should be doing this?" she asked, water starting to cover her neck and chest.

I looked up. "Sorry to worry you. I just…you're so beautiful I couldn't resist."

"Well, we don't have to stop…just get into a better position." I felt those wonderful breasts press up against me as she sat up, but I can't bend backwards that far so I allowed myself to slide down her. I collected myself and sat atop her, legs wrapped around her, and began to grind. "Much better," she said, planting love bites on my neck. "See, you don't have to worry. Ah, but maybe I can relieve you of that." I felt my bra sliding off, her beautiful, petite hands moving to cover my breasts.

"Hey, you were the one who was worrying."

"Yeah, well…that's only because I love you so much."

"I think I'd like to feel just how much," I said suggestively, increasing the speed of my ministrations.

She moved to remove her shorts. I batted her hand away. "Isn't that going to make it hard for you to feel?"

"I should hope I'll feel it anyway."

"So it _is_ true what they say about the shy types." I wasn't quite sure what she meant, and evidently my confusion was showing because she continued, "That they turn into a whole new person once you get them into bed."

"Nope, I'm still me. Besides…you know full well that if it's there, I'll feel it."

"Having you as a girlfriend really can tax a girl's wardrobe. Ooh… Ooooohh yeah." I had to tilt my head a little to reach her breast, but she didn't seem to notice as she was too enthralled with the way I was sucking at it. She tasted absolutely delicious…though lately it had gotten a tad disorienting. Ever since I revealed to her that I was a kappa, she's started using cucumber-scented body lotion. As much as I love cucumbers, it can be a bit distracting when I'm trying to make love. But, eh, whatever makes her happy. My body twitched in rhythm with hers. Closer…closer…no, not me! Ah, but I can hold that back, at least partially—the moist part that she'd notice. …Bingo. I felt the moisture and drew it towards me. "Ah, Nitori-chan, you suck."

"I thought you were enjoying my sucking," I teased, licking the nipple one more time before moving to the other side. No longer any need to hold my own fluids back.

* * *

><p>CCX: Damnit I think I'm a bit rusty when it comes to the sex scenes; that was pretty horrible. And, yes, I'm playing a little loose with Nitori's ability. In her chapter, Michiru makes a comment regarding the "Manic Pixie Dream Girl" trope, saying that Nitori didn't fit the usual archetype of the fantastic magical girlfriend; in fact, <em>she<em> is probably a lot closer to fulfilling this role for Nitori.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are you doing here?" Reimu asked.<p>

"Trying to work on my latest project," I replied.

"I can see that. Why are you doing it _here_?"

"Because I suspect it will take a miracle to actually succeed."

"…You can't just ask for a miracle. They never happen that way."

"Ease up on her, Reimu-san," Michiru protested on my behalf.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You _have_ been in a bad mood lately, Rei-chan," Sanae said. "Ever since Kaguya-sama and Mokou-san's wedding."

"…I thought after all the incidents I've resolved, I had this whole Hakurei miko thing down. But I was completely lost there… Normally I have to fight my way through to the source of an incident, and this one developed right before my eyes, yet ultimately I had to rely on so many others to help get it resolved."

"An incident…would this be the thing with the bright sun at night?"

"Yeah…I guess Reimu's been taking it a bit hard."

"Well, then, that's all the more reason for her to help Nitori-chan. This project and that incident are related."

"But the incident's been solved," Sanae said.

"Maybe so, but there are still lingering aftereffects for some of the key figures."

"How do you mean?"

"She's been asked to create something that will allow a _vampire_ to overcome her weakness to the sun."

"…Sounds like Remilia-san's involvement."

"The way Flandre-san told it, Utsuho-san broke up with her of her own volition."

"…Still sounds like Remi-san's work. Well, I'll see if I can help, but I'm not as powerful as Remilia, so if she's working against this, I might not be able to change anything. So anyway, how are you adjusting to Gensokyo?"

"I love it here. Every day is a new adventure. I suppose the novelty's starting to wear off a little, but that's not really a bad thing, is it?"

"Not at all, though that wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Oh. Well, I haven't quite managed to fly under my own power yet—Nitori-chan told me that most natives can, but I was surprised when I learned that you could, too."

"It's…not exactly consistent," Reimu said. "I couldn't for the longest time, and I'm native to Gensokyo."

"Really? I never knew that you couldn't always fly," Sanae said.

"It's true. Genjii-san used to have to carry me."

"Well, anyway, give it some time. The changes aren't immediate."

* * *

><p>CCX: And again, I'm not really sure how to continue this and I'm feeling totally suffocated by the first-person format. This chapter doesn't really <em>feel<em> complete, but there's not really much to write about; this would probably be time for a montage in a more visual medium. Ja ne!


	5. Final Chapter

The Scarlet Devil 2 Phantasm: Scarlet Phantasmal Rhapsody  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

CCX: Oh, come on, you didn't really think the final chapter wouldn't have a phantasm, did you?

**Final Chapter**

_My name is Utsuho Reiuji, living seal for a mad yatagarasu and poster girl for nuclear and solar energy. It's the latter that's causing problems, though…because I fell madly in love with a vampire. When the yatagarasu broke her seal, I nearly ended up killing my beloved…so I ended the relationship. I don't want to be without Flan-chan, but…it's for her own safety._

"Okuu!" Orin, of course. She's been trying to cheer me up…but whenever I'm kissing her, I'm thinking of Flandre.

_I feel so close to you right now  
>It's a force field<br>I wear my heart upon my sleeve  
>Like a big deal<em>

"Not now, Orin! I'm just…" I sighed. "You know I don't really feel that way about you, right?"

"…"

"You're my friend. That's never going to change. But I don't…I just want…"

A voice behind me. "Me?" That voice.

"I thought I said…I thought I said we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"So, what, you just gave up on us?" Flandre asked. She flew towards me, wrapped her arms around me from behind. How I missed that embrace…so firm, yet it still felt tender to me. "Well I didn't."

"So Nitori finally perfected it?" the mistress asked. I don't understand, mistress Satori…what had you known about?

"You heard?"

"I'm a mind reader, remember? And I believe you remember that last time you were here, I suggested that Okuu talk to the Yagami sisters. We have indeed seen them about this 'two minds, one body' issue."

"I see. Of course you would know that Kawashiro-san went to Yagami-san for help with my request."

_Your love falls down on me  
>Surrounds me like a waterfall<br>And there's no stopping us right now  
>I feel so close to you right now<em>

"Request?" I asked.

"A way to withstand sunlight. So I can be close to you."

"You…you've overcome your weakness to sunlight?"

"…To a degree. I'm probably still in trouble if Kojiwa's full power comes out, but so are you. I'll still take the usual precautions against sunlight, too, but in an emergency…"

She was wearing a necklace I'd never seen before, and it now seemed that it was something Nitori had created, as Flandre's body was covered in shadow, as if all of the color had been drained out of her. Meanwhile, Yasora was screaming at me. Tuning her out, I asked, "Is that Yagami-san's power?"

"Yeah. Yagami-san—Kuroi, that is—helped empower this." She turned it off. "It can only stay charged for so long, so I shouldn't waste it, but I just had to show you. You never have to worry again, I promise you."

"F-Flandre…"

"Come on. We'll go back to my place."

"Must we? There are so many people in the Mansion," I protested, "and the Moriya Shrine counts on me fueling the power plant so my permanent residence will always be here."

"Ah, I wasn't talking about the future…wait, you're talking about the future, aren't you?" I smiled.

_I feel so close to you right now  
>It's a force field<br>I wear my heart upon my sleeve  
>Like a big deal<em>

"I suppose I am."

"Okuu!" Orin protested, and Flan…smiled?

"It's okay. I know you love Okuu too…and you're always welcome." I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Orin purred at that same gentle touch, even though she seemed a bit unwilling herself.

"You're so sweet, Flan-chan…but this next part should just be us." Flandre nodded in agreement, and we went into another room, the mistress and her sister both stopping Orin from following.

We'd barely been alone for two seconds before Flandre was undoing my skirt, and it fell to the floor as I started untying her ascot. Given the complexity of her outfit, I managed to get only halfway through unbuttoning her shirt—and had not yet begun working on anything below that point—by the time she had me completely naked, something I made a point of getting on her case about. "You could just tear them off of me, you know," she said as she started fondling my breasts.

"Well excuse me for wanting my first time to be special! We never did this before, remember?"

"Yeah…it's going to be my first time, too. So for once, I'm the one who should be fearing for _your_ safety."

"You've gotten really good at controlling your powers, Flan-chan. I'm not scared of you at all. I know you won't hurt me." I finished undressing her and was awestruck by her beauty. I began to caress the golden mound and found it to be softer than I expected, as soft as the hair on her head. No fair; mine's not that soft! But then again, she ages so slowly that she's probably still like a child in some ways. "Besides, I'm strong, too. I can handle a little roughness."

"I can't risk that. Just because I can protect myself from sunlight to a degree doesn't mean I can handle Yasora escaping...but more importantly, even if it wouldn't release an evil sun goddess, I can't lose you." She leaned over and began to suck on one of my breasts. I shuddered, feeling the fangs against my skin, the inherent danger of being so intimate with a vampire, yet unafraid, trusting her completely. I moved my hand down, reaching a little deeper, and she gasped and pulled her lips away, maybe afraid of being too close to me if she started to lose control. I used this to take control of the situation, massaging more deeply, holding her close, nuzzling up against her chest. "H-hey, that tickles!"

"That's not supposed to happen."

"Well, you're using your head! All that hair is—aaah—" My work down below cut off her complaints about my hair tickling her breasts. Or…well, she didn't really have much of anything there, but close enough. "Okuu…"

"Yes?" I teased.

"OKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

I felt ripples of power emanating from her. A weaker youkai would probably be dead by now. To me, though…it felt good. It felt _great._ "Come on, Flan-chan, keep going."

"Haaa~au…" She did as I asked, moving back towards my breasts and reaching down for my pussy. It was rough, fast, but it felt good. Because her energy was full of love. Even if I bled…it would be okay, because it was her.

_Your love falls down on me  
>Surrounds me like a waterfall<br>And there's no stopping us right now  
>I feel so close to you right now<em>

A few weeks later, after we'd become comfortable with our newly passionate relationship, Flandre pushed the issue with Orin. "This isn't like a married couple, you know. We can fool around. And I know you love Okuu as much as I do." She began massaging Orin's still-clothed breasts. "And I think you're more than just a little bit curious as to what I can do."

"Not really…but, I won't deny that I find you rather cute in your own way. And…I'm not about to turn down a chance to be with Okuu."

"Good. Maybe with two of us working together we'll actually be able to get her undressed as quickly as we are."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem…" She grinned.

"See? _She_ knows what's up! Your problem is that you're too nice."

"_I'm_ too nice. Really?"

Flandre nodded. "Really. Now, let's get to work." And then the two girls tag-teamed me, Flandre eating me out while Orin licked and played with my nipples. I started to buck at the pleasure only to find Flandre's hands coming in the back door, and I moaned at the onslaught, trying to give back at least a little but finding both girls' nethers out of my reach and having to settle for their breasts. They each only had one hand on me, though—Flan's up my rear and Orin's on whichever breast her mouth wasn't on—so they took care of each other's slits for me. It felt even better now that they were being pleasured as well, their mouths working harder than before. After a bit, we switched positions, Flandre and I double-teaming Orin, each with a breast in our mouths and a finger in her slit, and then it was Flandre's turn to be receiving the most attention, but I wanted her deepest regions all to myself, and I covered them, tongue flicking in and out of her cave, and tried to position myself over her feet, letting her toes inside of me as I worked.

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

And one day when we went to the Mansion for our meeting, I asked Flandre's older sister if it would be okay if Flandre came to stay with me permanently. "That's…not really my decision to make," she replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, Flandre-chan's old enough to make her own decisions. I wish I _could_ hang onto her forever…and I still don't like the fact that of all things, you're powered by the sun. But my little sister went through a lot of trouble to try to get you back. A _lot_ of trouble." She paused. "So if she wants to go with you, I won't stop her."

"Thank you so much, Remilia-san!" And I went and found Flandre and asked her, and of course she was excited to do it, and started making plans to move out of the Mansion as soon as possible. "Wait, it's going to take some time, Flan-chan," I said. "It's not like we'd be moving to where I'm staying now. We have to have a place of our own…I'm sure there are plenty of places in the Former Hell; that part of the Underground doesn't have as many people living there."

"Yeah, of course…we'll start looking tomorrow."

"Tonight," I said.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>CCX: Oh, right, since I forgot to put it in the AN for the "clean" version, this is my way of telling the flagging hit counter to suck it. Seriously, I managed to get nearly a week out of Chapter 9 of _View from the Afterlife_ before it took a new update to keep my hits in triple digits (albeit with a fresh one-shot having preceded it by two days), and only three days after Chapter 10 went up, my hits were so low that I thought the counter might've broken again? I'd probably be better off staggering my releases, but I think this should be enough to get me through the end of January, and besides, I want to see if I can break my record for hits in a month and that means I need about 1000 more hits in about 5 and a half days. _View from the Afterlife_ has already broken my record for hits by a single fic in a single month (3200 by _God's Cry_ in October 2008, when it first debuted) by a considerable amount, but the rest of the supporting cast has been incredibly weak—_The Scarlet Devil_ is still under 300 and _Skin_, which has been around since before the counter was implemented, failed to break 100 hits for the first time ever in December. (Which I'm not necessarily disappointed about; I actually don't think it's that good a fic but it gets traffic so I keep it around.) Until I come up with something else (well, there's still a little more left to _View from the Afterlife_ but besides that the well's nearly running dry), this is Cyberchao X, signing off.


End file.
